Television devices (e.g., televisions and receivers coupled to televisions) have been traditionally used to access various television programs. Increasingly, non-television devices (e.g., desktop computers, notebook computers, mobile telephones, etc.), typically used for accessing other multimedia contents and information from websites and executing and displaying programs, are also used to access television programs. Conversely, instead of just being used to receive and display television programming, television devices can also be used to access other multimedia contents and information from websites and executing and displaying programs.
Non-television devices typically have screens that are smaller than the television screens. In addition, television screens, when in use, are typically located further from users than the screens of the non-television devices used by respective users. Thus, displaying user interface objects on television devices requires considerations different from displaying similar user interface objects on non-television devices.